


Through the Grapevine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Through the Grapevine

“Baby girl, I need you to check the incoming and outgoing orders for the past month,” Morgan said, turning toward Spencer and waving around a silk blindfold. 

“I will delve into the dirty, underground world of kinky sex and get back to you, my chocolate-sculpted God,” Garcia said seductively. “Do I get anything for my hard work?”

“You avoid a spanking,” Morgan replied, causing Spencer’s head to snap toward him. It was fascinating to him that Morgan and Garcia spoke the way they did and yet they weren’t sleeping together.

“Maybe, I should screw up on purpose,” she laughed. Morgan told her to behave herself and hung up the phone. 

They were waiting for the shop owner to show his or her face, but they really didn’t have a ton of time to waste, so Morgan had Garcia get a head start on the information they needed. Spencer walked around, eyes wide with confusion as he took in all the different toys and outfits on the wall. Sex shops were not his forte. Anytime he’d been in one, it had been for a case, and he’d only had two girlfriends in his life. He’d met Y/N through Garcia and they had only been going out for about a month and a half, but Spencer had already fallen hard for her. “Who owns this kind of stuff?” Spencer asked. His eyebrows raised as he picked up a box that held a vibrator he was thoroughly confused by. “What does this even do?”

Morgan laughed at Spencer’s naïveté. Despite the fact that he was in a relationship, Spencer wasn’t well-versed in these kinds of things and Morgan knew it. “Well, your girlfriend has quite a few of these types of things,” he said with a smile. 

Spencer’s mind immediately went into overdrive. He’d only seen one of these types of things in her closet, but…she had more? Why? Maybe he wasn’t doing enough in the bedroom. Was she disappointed? “How do you know that?”

“Garcia, of course,” Morgan replied, giving the shop owner who finally decided to come out a small wave.

The younger agent swallowed hard. That shouldn’t have surprised him. One, as much as he loved Garcia, she had a big mouth, and two, Garcia had introduced Y/N to him in the first place, so she knew even more about Y/N than Spencer did. As he walked over to Morgan and the store owner, he attempted to clear his mind so he could do his job, but he kept finding his mind wandering to his girlfriend and the apparent horde of sex toys she owned. If he wasn’t doing enough, he needed to know. Had she been faking it every time they’d been together? It wasn’t even so much that he was personally hurt by the fact that she had all these things, he wanted to make sure that she was satisfied - more than satisfied - with their sex life.

“Okay, kid,” Morgan said as they hopped into the car to go back to the Bureau. “What’s wrong? You’ve been preoccupied ever since we got into that place.”

Spencer took a deep breath. This wasn’t the type of thing he really discussed with people, but Morgan had a way with women that Spencer was only just starting to understand, so maybe he could lend Spencer some advice. “Okay,” he said, pulling his seatbelt into place as they pulled away from the curb. “You’ve dated a decent amount of women, right?”

“Sure,” Morgan said. Spencer could see in his smile that Morgan was thinking back on all the ladies he’d dated over the years. “What about it?”

“Have any of your ex-girlfriends had an inordinate amount of sex toys?” The desperation must’ve been evident in his voice because a light bulb finally went off in Morgan’s head.

“Oh! What I said about Y/N and the fact that she has a lot of toys? That’s what’s bothering you.”

Spencer just stared out the window and nodded his head. “Yea, I mean, why would she have a ton of these things if I was good enough in the bedroom.”

“Easy. Because you’re away all the time for work. Maybe she’s got to take care of things.” 

Spencer hadn’t really thought of that. Years of doubting that he was good enough in every area except intelligence had led him to automatically think that maybe something was wrong with him. “True, I guess. But what if that’s not it?”

“Look, kid,” Morgan said, turning the corner before glancing in his best friend’s direction. “It’s possible that she’s not satisfied, but you aren’t going to know unless you ask her. One of the keys to a successful relationship is communication. Ask her.”

Spencer let out such a long and aggravated groan that Morgan was left teary eyed with laughter as they pulled into the Bureau parking lot. When Spencer got home, he’d have to ask her, somehow, because this would no doubt drive him crazy. 

—-

It took nearly three days to complete the case, so Spencer had to push his possible poor bedroom performance to the back of his mind, but now that the case was over, he could go home and ask her…but how. How do you bring that up? Hey Y/N, Derek mentioned that you told Penelope that you own a horde of sex toys, is that because I suck in the bedroom? He had no idea how to go about this.

“You look preoccupied,” Y/N said the second he walked into the apartment. She crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him before kissing the tip of his nose. “Anything I can help you with.”

“Ummm…yea,” he said, sitting down on the couch with a look of consternation on his face. “Can I ask you something?”

Her face went blank. He looked so scared. Was there something wrong? Was he dying? Did a teammate die on a case? She was panicking inside. “Of course. What is it? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.”

Spencer’s head snapped upward and he caught the look on her face. “I’m fine,” he smiled softly. “Don’t worry about that. It’s just, I heard something from Morgan the other day that got me thinking.” She nodded for him to continue. “He said that he heard from Garcia that you had a lot of…toys…in the bedroom.”

“My sex toy collection?” she asked confused. “Yea, I have a decent amount.” Her mouth dropped open as if she just understood what was plaguing him. “Oh wait, do you think that you’re not enough and that’s why I have them?”

Spencer grimaced. “I mean, I’m sure you had some of them before we got together, but I can’t help but wonder that…yea.” Her wide smile put him slightly at ease. “If I’m not doing enough, you would tell me right?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, moving into his lap. “I have been using them a lot lately, but only when you’re away. When you say goodnight, I get all riled up and horny at the sound of your sleepy voice. The tone of your voice goes down a little bit and it’s super sexy and you’re not there, so I have to take care of things myself.”

Spencer heaved an acute sigh of relief. “So it’s not me?”

“No, baby,” she laughed, kissing the tip of nose. “You can tell from my facial expressions if I’m lying right?” She took in his almost imperceptible nod and continued. “Then am I lying when I say that you’re the best lover I’ve ever had. Haven’t faked it once.”

Spencer’s head collapsed into her forehead. “Oh, thank God.” She was telling the truth. 

Y/N giggled into his hair and bit down gently on his ear. “Wanna take me inside?”

Spencer gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up, grabbing her hand and guiding her toward the bedroom. He was suddenly invigorated with a whole ton of confidence, and he was going to put it to good use.


End file.
